The Grass Is Always Greener
by Healing-Takes-Time
Summary: Maka Albarn doesn't have a perfect life. Her Dad abuses her physically and sexually, her schoolmates bully her, and her Mom left. When two new boys arrive at the academy, her life is flipped. Someone finally stands up for her, but that doesn't stop people from hurting her. {Some JusMa included. Just a little.}
1. Meet Maka

**A/N: Hello, hello. Welcome to my story. Please enjoy yourself, and come back soon!**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

My mom left me alone with my dad. He was just fine until it sank in. That's when he started to hit me. Then, hitting wasn't enough. He didn't have enough money to pay the hookers, so he started to use me. I didn't have friends at school, no family I could trust, I was alone. I didn't let this affect me much, I still kept up my grades, and I tried to draw the least amount of attention as possible. But when you're the school's punching bag, simple tasks could be difficult.

"Hey bookworm. Come here!" Akane, a boy from the EAT class called for me.

I trudged over cautiously and didn't look up. "What?"

"You got our homework?" His partner, Clay, butted in.

I took out two sheets of paper from my binder and handed it to them. They laughed and walked away. Good thing is, the didn't push me. They're a lot stronger than they seem.

"Hey tiny tits!" The Thompson sisters called out to me. Oh no. They were with their group. Kim, Jackie, Anya, Meme, and Tsugumi.

"Please, not right now. I have to go home." I don't want to get hit again.

"Oh, do you now?" Kim and Jackie threw my books into the ground.

"Yes, I really do." I knelt down and tried to collect my books but I couldn't Jackie kneed me in my chest. It didn't do anything but knock the breath out of me. I continued to collect my books and scurried home.

* * *

"Maka Kami Albarn, where the fuck have you been?" My Papa yelled at me inside.

"I'm sorry Papa, I was helping someone with their homework."

He smacked me. "That's not good enough! You know better!"

"I'm sorry Papa." I said and started to go to my room.

"Where are you going?" He grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Upstairs?"

"No. You're not. I can't afford Risa this week. You'll have to fill in for her."

No. His hands snaked around the small of my back and under my shirt. I couldn't say anything, just run. I pushed his hands away and burst through the front door. I was too slow. He caught me before I could leave the lawn. He brought me upstairs and tied me up. He started to punch me, and I couldn't remember anything after that.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, No? Keep going? Okay!**


	2. The New Boys

**A/N: Welp, I'm back. I was told to continue, so I am!**

* * *

I woke up very confused and in my room. It must be the next day. I get up and put on my clothes. Jeans and a sweater.

At school, people were throwing papers at me, so I ignored them. I only kept my eyes on the board, until the principal opened the door. "Class, we have new students. Meet my son, Death the Kid, and his friend, Soul Eater."

Shinigami's son had black hair with three white stripes on it. Weird. Soul had white hair and red eyes. They looked at me, I looked at them. Oh no. There were two empty seats next to me.

"Why don't you sit next to... Hm..." Please no, please no, please no. "Maka!" Professor Stein pointed to me.

Nooo! I slammed my head on the desk. Kim spoke up, "Or they could sit with us! We have room!"

I look up. Please, please, PLEASE say yes. "Well, sure. You boys can sit wherever you want."

YES!

* * *

School passed by. Now the tough part was staying out of harm. "Yo Tiny-Tits!"

Too late.

* * *

Akane and Clay teamed up with Liz, Patty and Kim and were backing me up. "P-Please don't hurt me." I begged. I usually wasn't scared like this. Maybe it was the fact that I don't like men.

Liz pulled me down by my hair and everyone started to kick me. I heard Tsugumi, Meme, Jackie, and Anya giggling in the back. "What are you doing?!" A male voice yelled. I didn't even want to look up. I just stayed in my curled up position, trying to protect my face.  
"This is Tiny-Tits. Tiny-Tits, stand up." Clay pulled me up by my arm. I looked at the ground and tried to support myself. My knees were about to give out when someone wrapped their arms around me.

"This isn't cool. Didn't your mom tell you not to hit females?" I look up and I see the new kid. The one with the white hair. "Come on Kid!" He called back.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

"He's gonna go rape her."

"No doubt about it."

"Ew. Who would wanna touch Tiny-Tits?"

My whole group laughed. They were right. No one liked her.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"Why are you helping me?" I looked at the boys. "Why didn't you kick me?"

"Because we know not to hit girls."

_I wish my Papa knew that._

"So, where ya headin, Little Lady?" Kid nudged me.

My eyes got wide. "Actually, I can get home from here. Thanks for helping me." I said and turned around.

"No way! Do you think we're gonna let you just go?"

_Rats._

* * *

**Soul's POV**

We walked her to a house and she kept looking around.

"Are you okay?" I looked at her queer.

"Uhm, yeah. Thank you for help-"

"OH SO YOU FINALLY CAME HOME?!" I redheaded man yelled from the front door.

"You guys have to leave. Now." She turned us around and gently pushed us. "Please. Go. Now."

I pulled Kid away and hid in some bushes when Maka turned around and head up the stairs. She was looking at the ground. and her dad seemed mad. He smacked her and yelled at her, and that triggered something in me. They walked inside and I turned to Kid.

"We have to get her out of that house." I stare at him.

"How? Where will she go?"

"Uhh.. She can stay with me."

* * *

**A/N: OhYes. Review for more! 3**


	3. I'll Catch You

**A/N: I'm back! ****_Ew._**** SHUT UP CONSCIOUS! Damn you. Hoe. ****_You're stupid. And Ugly._**** I haaatee youuu...**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I saw Maka the next day at school. "Hey Maka!" I waved out to her, motioning her to come here. She looked around and slowly walked over to me and Kid. "Look, we saw what happened yesterday. Go home now and pack a bag. You're coming with us."

"I-I cant!"

"Why not?"

"I dont know you!"

I grabbed her shoulders and she closed her eyes. "Look at me." She opened one eye. "I'm gonna help you, but you _have_ to leave that house."

"Where will I go?"

"I have a two bedroom apartment."

"What about your friend?"

"We don't live together."

"Then why would you get a two bedroom apartment?"

"Extra storage. Stop with the questions."

"One more. How do I know I can trust you?"

* * *

It was late at night. Maka refused to ditch school. I looked up and her light was still on. I heard creaking and she stepped out onto the roof. "I got you." I said quietly, but loud enough.

"I'm not so sure about this."

"Hurry up! you said he was downstairs."

"I'm scared."

"Just.. Just sit down and scoot off. I'm down here and I'll catch you."

"O-Okay."

I stuck my arms up and she looked down nervously. "I-I don't think I can do this."

"Don't worry, Maka. I'll catch you."

"O-Okay. Ready?"

"Yeah."

She pushed herself off. I caught her legs first. Her sweat pants her soft, like baby sheep. I placed her on the ground and she pushed down her shirt that was rolled up. Even in the darkness, I saw the purple blotches on her curves and stomach.

"See, I caught you. Now, who did that to you?"

"I-It's nothing."

"So, I'm taking it that you're not gonna tell me."

"Not really."

I shrug and notice movements inside. I grab her hand and take off into an unexpected sprint.

* * *

I help Maka unpack her bag. "We'll get the rest of your stuff little by little."

She turns around and looks at me. "Thank you. So much." She hugs me.

I pet her hair. "It's not a big deal, okay? Get some rest."

"Okay, thank you."

I laugh. "You don't have to keep saying that. If you get hungry or thirsty, help yourself to anything."

"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I really like to read reviews. It doesn't take long, and I enjoy them. Like they say, 'The bigger the better'! If you guys have ANY questions, I will answer them. Like really, ANYTHING. About my life, about my story, what goes on in my mind, Anything. So keep reviewing, make them long, include questions... May be I'll give you a shout out? Best reviewer gets a shout out. (It helps if you read BOTH of my stories.) All the questions will be answered, though. So that's like a free shout out. All you have to do is type something that you've been wondering about.**


	4. Not First Kiss

**A/N: Hey guise. I was at my friend's house this weekend, so I didn't upload. Sorry 3**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

Maka still was nervous at school. I always walked her to her locker and to class. Sure, I got weird looks, but I had a feeling I had to keep Maka safe. It was on instinct. People started to back off a little, I guess.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I hated lying to Soul. They threatened me.

"Hi, I'm Justin." A boy tapped on my shoulder.

I turned around and looked at him. He didn't look harmful. "Maka."

"I'm new around here. Liz said that you were a punching bag, and I think that's cruel. Do you want to possibly be my girlfriend?" He smiled at me.

"M-Me?" I looked into his blue eyes and he nodded. "O-Okay, sure."

He rubbed my hand and took my fingers.

"Who are you?" Soul said behind me.

"I'm Justin."

"Don't. Touch. Maka."

"Who are_ you?_"

"I'm Maka's weapon partner."

_He is?_

* * *

**Justin's POV**

I'm going to have fun with her. She'll be _my_ punching bag.

"Well, Maka is my girlfriend." The white haired boy looked shocked. Perfect.

He pulled Maka to the side and told her to stay there. He pulled me by the sleeve and walked a couple paces away. "I swear if you let her get hurt."

"Relax, I wont. I feel bad for her. I can't believe anyone would hit such a precious face." Lies.

"Okay." He walks back and puts his hand on Maka's back. "Let's go."

"I'll call you Maka!" I yell out.

"O-Okay." She looks back and smiles.

When I get home, I call Maka and ask her if she wants to come to my apartment. She says yes.

When she gets here, I lock the doors. "Uh. What are you doing?" She looks at me.

"If you tell anyone, if you leave me, I'll make your life hell."

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I had to get out of here. He pushes me on the couch and pins me. "Look, this is how this is going to work. I'm your master now. You will have a pleasant attitude when speaking with me." I started to squirm under him. "You will kiss me in public, and you will ask when doing things."

"C-C-Can I go home?" I was shaking.

He started to mess with the hem of my skirt. "Not yet. I want you to strip."

"I-I don't want to."

"Now."

"N-No!" I covered my face and fought the tears. Warmness spread through my face , then pain.

"You will tomorrow. Now leave. Tell anyone and you will regret it."

He got off of me and showed me out. "Kiss me."

I looked at him and pecked his lips. That was my first kiss. Forced. Threatened. Not real.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. So in the description, I TOTALLY meant Justin and Maka. What is that called? JusMa? Now it is. So, it DOES get a little romantical between them... between him hitting her... but NOT A LOT! I SHIP SOMA HARD CORE! **


	5. A Night In The Rain

**A/N: Thanks for reading this, you guys. I know it could be better, but I've been kinda busy with school lately. I'm going to miss my eighth grade dance, because I'm being home schooled for a semester, so I'm going to have my own little dance party. I'm kinda busy with that too. But anyways, thanks for reading my not-so-good story. Here is the update that has been long waited for.**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I started to get worried about Maka. She seemed more on edge. Everything about her looked scared. I wanted to know what was going on, but I didn't make her tell me. We were planning to get the rest of her stuff this week.

"Are you nervous?"

"A-About what?" She looked at me with frightened eyes.

"About getting your stuff."

"A little."

"Well, don't be. I'll be there, Kid'll be there, and our friend Black Star and his Weapon Partner, Tsubaki will help us too."

She perked up. "Tsubaki? I know her. We lost contact a little while ago, but I know her!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You said something about... Black Star? Is he mean?"

"Black Star? He's not gonna be mean to you when I'm around. He's not gonna be mean to you at all."

"O-Okay."

I wrapped my arms around her. "You're gonna be okay. Kid will make sure your dad isn't home, then we'll move in with the car and be quick."

"Thank you for doing this Soul, but you don't have to. I'm really worried about your safety."

"No one's gonna do anything to me, I promise."

"You can't promise things like that."

I huffed.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Justin wants me to go over."

Justin. I don't trust him.

"Okay, have fun. Be careful." I give her a squeeze and let her go.

"Thanks again Soul."

_What does she mean she's worried about my safety?_

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I walk to Justin's house and I am greeted with my butt being groped. "You gonna strip now?"

"N-No."

"Wrong answer."

"I'm not doing it!"

That got me a smack to the face.

"Stop yelling! Get on the couch." He pushes me a little and stumble over to the couch and sit on it.

He boxes me in with his legs and starts to rub stomach. Then he moves up slowly and kisses me. He touches my... chest. It reminds me of my father.

"N-No! Don't touch me there!"

He smacked me again. "Stop telling me what to do. I will do what ever I want, because I'm stronger than you."

I pushed him off of me and tried to open the locked door. He pressed himself against my back to the door. I unlocked the door as quite as possible and turned around. He punched me in the face and picked me up. He had trouble, but he opened the door and threw me out. I lay there for a second, coping with my pain, and finally pick myself up and walk into the pouring rain.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! NOW REVIEW!**

**NOW**

**DO**

**IT  
**

**NOW**

**!**

**!**

**!**

* * *

(Lol, JK.)

**Soul's POV**

I heard the door open and looked to see who it was. "Maka?" I walk up to her. Her dripping hair was covering her face and she was holding herself. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer, so I pulled her head up. Her hair had red in it. "Maka!" I pushed her hair back and saw that her lip was busted and her left eye was bruising. "What happened?!"

"Nothing. I ran into a tree."

"Bull shit!" My words came out angrier than I wanted. "Maka, you're not stupid. I'm not stupid. Who. Did. This. To. You?" She stood there, avoiding my eyes. "You're not gonna tell me, are you?" She was still. "Okay. I'll break you. But not now. We have to clean you up a little. Go take a shower and come back out here."

She trudged over to her room and walked back out with a change of clothes. She wasn't in the shower for long, but she came out with wet hair and clean skin. I picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter.

"Okay, are you gonna tell me?"

"No."

"Can I guess?"

"One try."

"Your dad."

"No."

"Okay." I hand her a cup of water. "Rinse out your mouth."

She takes it and pours some water into her mouth and swishes.

"Spit and do it again."

She spits into the sink. "How many times?"

"Until in comes out clear."

I watch her follow my orders. "You know what would make you feel a lot better? Telling me who did this, then watching me kick their ass." She smiles a little, then shakes her head.

"Sorry Soul. I cant. I dont want anyone to get hurt."

"But you're hurt!"

"I'm fine. Let's just focus on getting some more of my clothes. I'm running out."

I pick her up and carry her to her room. "We'll do that A.S.A.P."

* * *

**A/N: Did I get you? No? Oh. Okay. Well, this chapter is extra long, because I made you guys wait so long. I hope you accept my apology! 3**


	6. Problems With A Jacky-Off

**Okay. Questions!**

**Annerizu-san: "What goes through your mind when you write these?"_ Well, actually, I think about how similar this is to my childhood ._._**

**KibaIno All The Way: "So does that mean Maka and Justin are gonna break up and Soul will swoop in and save her?"_ Now, if I told you that, there wouldn't be much of a story, now would there?_  
**

**InuKag4evertogether: ****"How can the be so cruel to her?" _I know this is a rhetorical question, but when you think about it, she _did_ get Soul, and Justin, and Kid. They could be jealous of her..._**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Maybe, if I ask, Justin will stop. I hope he's not at school, because I wanna stay safe with Soul. I walk into the school and people look at me. It's the same thing every day. I go to the bathroom, hoping that I will only find myself alone, but that's never the case. I walk into the bathroom, and Jacky is waiting for me. I walk to the sinks, trying to avoid her.

"Don't act like I'm not here." She says with the head down.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, you are." She looks up and walks towards me. "Look, Soul is _Kim's_. If I see you doing anything with him, I'll tell Justin."

"Soul is my weapon partner."

"I don't care. Don't go home with him, don't look at him with goo-goo eyes, don't touch him, don't hug him, don't do _anything_ with him. Walk home, ignore him, do whatever, but _don't_ associate with him."

"What if I do?"

"I'll tell Justin."

"What if I don't care?"

She pulls out a blade. "You will."

I feel the blade, cold, on my side. Then a sharp pain. Then blood. She cut me. I hold onto my side and fall to my knees. She chuckles and walks out. One of my hands, bloody, cold, and pale, goes to the floor to keep me up.

Someone walks in and gasps. "Maka?"

I look up. "Tsubaki!"

"Oh my God Maka! I haven't seen you in forever! Are you okay?" She kneels in front of me and hugs me.

"Er-Yeah. Just. Fine."

"Can I help you?" She gets up and grabs my arm, pulling me up.

"Thanks." We walk outside of the bathroom, and Soul is talking to a boy with blue, spiky hair.

_Maka._ Soul mouths and runs over to me. He bends over a little and wraps his arms around my waist. I whimper a little and he looks at me. "What happened?"

I try to push him away. "I hit my hip on the sink. It hurt."

He grabs my wrist and looks at my hand. "Maka."

I look down. His hand goes onto the cut in my shirt. I jump a little. I feel his eyes on me. "Maka, you have to talk to me."

_I cant._ I keep my eyes on the ground. "What's going on?" A voice behind us says.

"Black Star, this is Maka, my meister partner."

So that's Black Star. He's taller than me, muscular, blue hair, and he seems coincided.

"I am the almighty Black Star. You may bow down."

"Uh." I look at him. "No."

"Maka, do you want to go to the nurse, or ho-" Soul starts, but is cut off by me.

"Home."

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I pull Maka onto the bike with me and Black Star follows in his car with Tsubaki. We pull up and I dial Kid's number, and send him a text.

_Hey dude. Maka's hurt. She's at the apartment with me, Black Star, and Tsubaki,_

Kid is here within minutes and lets himself in. "Hey guys. How is she?"

"I'm fine." Maka says on the couch. He goes over to her and hugs her. They start to have their own conversation.

I turn to Black Star. "She's hiding something from me."

"Y'think?"

"Last night, she came home in the rain. Her lip was busted and he eye was bruised."

"Woah, really?"

"Yeah. Get Tsubaki to talk to her."

He walks over to Tsubaki and Tsubaki walks over to Kid and Maka. Kid comes over to us and soon, so does Tsubaki.

"She's not talking."

I walk over to her and wrap my arm around her. She looks up at me and smiles. "You okay? Dizzy? Sleepy?"

"I'm okay. A little dizzy."

I lift up her shirt just enough to see the cut. _She was cut!_ "Who cut you?"

"What? No one." She looks away again."

"Please. Tell me."

She looks at me and whispers one word. _"Jacky."_

I get up and grab my jacket.

"Where are you going?" She gets up and grabs my arm.

"Back to school to kick some ass."

"Soul, no!"

"Why not Maka? She_ hurt_ you."

"They'll _kill_ me if you go. Please don't."

I turn around and look into her eyes. They look sad. Empty, actually.

"And it doesn't matter of they hurt me. I grew up like that."

I embrace her. "Not anymore." I say. That's a promise.

* * *

**A/N: I'm starting to make longer chapters, if you can't tell. At least, I think they are. If you have a question that you want know the answer to, ask me. I'll post it. :D**


	7. Plot Twist

**Yay! More Questions!**

**MelodyDTK****: (1)"When you said 'Reminded you of your childhood', what did you mean" (2) "How can Maka handle all the pain?" (3) "Why are you so good at writing?" (4) "What are your Top Three Animes?" ****_(1)_****_Well, I've had a... complicated... childhood. (2) Maka is pretty tough. She grew up in an abusive household. (3) I love to write, with a burning passion. I don't know, I practice a lot. Maybe one day, you'll see me up on the shelves. (4) Soul Eater. Soul Eater. Soul Eater. Nah, but I love Soul Eater. and Ouran High School Host Club, and Angle Beats. I've watched plenty of Animes, but those are my toppers._**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Soul watched me at school. He walked me to class. He passed me off to Justin._ Justin_. Ew. Justin took me to his house. He hit me again. He locked me in a closet. After about an hour on being curled up in a ball, the door opened.

"Come on." He put out his hand and I took it. He helped me up, surprisingly.

"What's going on?"

He put his head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for being such a dick to you." He wrapped his arms around me and I took in some air. "Truth is, I think you're really cute, and you have a lot of respect for yourself. That's great. I hope one day we _can_ have sex. Soon."

I was startled. Did he just... apologize? He was still holding me and kinda rubbing my back. "Oh-Okay."

"But you still can't break up with me." He stood up straight and kissed my cheek. "Now, let's go cuddle."

* * *

**Soul's POV**

Maka came home late tonight. Distant, as usual. "Hey Maka. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Huh? No, I'm gonna go to sleep." She walked to her room and quietly closed the door. I walked to her room and burst in it.

"Maka, what's wrong? What are you not telling me?" She was curled up in a ball on her bed. Her eyes looked straight ahead and didn't move. I move to sit on her bed and I rub her back.

"Ow." She mumbles under her breath and squirms. I look at her and she sits up to meet my eye contact. I turn her around. "No, Soul. Soul, stop!" I lift up her shirt while she yells.

It was purple. All over. Bruises were everywhere. "Maka. Who did _this?_"

She turns to me and looks into my eyes. "Soul," Maka took my hands. "This was my fault. Honestly."

I pull my hands away from her and put them on either side of her. I slowly move closer to see her eyes. "You're lying." I whisper. She puts her hands on my chest and looked away.

"Please. You have to believe me. _Please_." The whisperes the last word as if she was scared. I steady myself on one arm, while I wrap my other arm around her. She nuzzles into my chest and I hear her sniff.

"Maka, this is so uncool. Why can't you tell me what happened?"

"I'm serious. I-It was me."

"Are you lying?"

"It was my fault."

I lay her down and get off of her. "Do you mind if I lay with you?"

"N-not really." She sniffs. I crawl in next to her and hold her to me. I hear her break down and cry, which makes me sad. I'll find out who's hurting her. If it's Jackie, she's done for. But this... This is more. This is worse than a girl could do. Could it be Clay? I'll find out tomorrow. First thing I have to do is make sure Maka's asleep.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

"How's it going?" Liz walks up behind me.

"Good. I apologized and everything."

"Good. Make her think she's on your side, then Kim will make her move on Soul."

"Got it."

"So," She sits down infront of me. "what are you doing to her?"

"Trying to get her to whore into me."

"Is it working?"

"Almost. I got her to lay with me. I'm gonna have to force it, though."

"Good. Look, all you have to do is hurt her. Make her cry, then love on her. Then, give her a couple of bruises."

I nod, get up, and leave. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm being lazy. I know, it could be longer. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Moving Out

**Justin's POV**

I picked up Maka froom school early. We drove to my apartment and watched a scary movie and she was holding onto me the whole time. She wants me. I look down to her and smile. She smiles back.

"Maka, tell me about your past."

"M-My past?"

"Yeah. How was your life before I met you."

"Honestly, not that good."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Well, my Mom left and my Dad hates me. I don't really have any friends. My Dad... well... He... He hit me. And he touched me. He told me bad things."

I wrap my arms around her.

"But, please don't tell anyone. No one needs to know. Especially Soul. He would do something stupid."

I nod and kiss her cheek. "You look tired. Are you tired?"

She looks at me. "Not really, but thank you for worrying." Maka leans up against me and nudges her head into my chest.

I kiss the top of her head and start to rub her arm, then mover to her waist, then hips, then her theigh. I play with the hem of her skirt and she looks up to me. I lean down and kiss her, while moving my hand upwards. She gave little grunts as a 'No', but it encouraged me, so, I kept going.

"Justin, stop. I don't want to." She mumbled against my lips.

I broke the kiss. "Come on, Maka. It'll be fun. You'll have fun."

"I-I don't wanna."

I picked her up and took her to my bed room and clicked the lock shut.

**(A/N: Since this is a rated T story, I can't give details :P Sorry Babes.)**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I picked myself up out of Justin's car and walked into Soul and I's apartment. I sat on the couch and started to cry. I rested my head on my knees and hugged myself.

"Maka?" Soul ran over to me and wrapped his arm around me. He brought me into a sitting position and let me cry into his chest. "Maka, what happend?!"

I grabbed Soul's shirt and whispered out, "He's like my father."

_Tell anyone and you'll regret it._

"What?" Soul's arms tightened around me.

"N-Nothing. Nevermind. It's a female thing." I wipe away all my tears.

"Oh, will you be okay?"

I stood up and nodded.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

"Y-You did what?!" Maka yelled.

"I moved you in with me. I also got you a part time job at the bakery. I thought you would like it." She began to speak, but I quickly pushed my lips to hers. "Shh. Now go to the car and I'll be there in a minute."

Maka turned and walked away. Her ass made up for her lack of tits.

I walk over to Soul, Kid, and Black Star and sit down with them. Before they can say anything, I say, "Maka's moving in with me. Don't try to protest, because I already moved her stuff." I get up and walk out to the car, leaving them petrified.

**(A/N: Guys. My cat has an urgent message for you guys apparently, because he's walking all over the key board.**

**nhjmh/m mjnmfedsdc,hjnb**

**That will be all. See you at the end of the story.)**

I sat in the driver's seat and kissed Maka.

"Justin?"

"Yeah baby? What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that Meisters are supposed to live with their weapons. For safety rules."

I pull over and get close to Maka's ear, "Well, it looks like we're going to have to break some rules." I kiss her ear and pull back onto the road. "All for you Babe."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's short. My ass is really hot and this cat id bugging me. Don't worry, next time it'll be longer. REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT!**


	9. Return Of The Father

**Soul's POV**

I haven't seen Maka for a week. Sure, I saw glimpses of her in the hallway, but I didn't get to talk with her. Good thing is, we have practice for the first time today, in about two minutes.

The bell rings, and I run out to the court yard. I see Black Star, Tsubaki, and Kid. "Where's Maka?"

"I'm here!" I turn around and Maka is running towards us. I run towards her and grab her in a hug. "H-Hey Soul." She wraps her arms around me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Have you been okay? Anyone hurting you?" I said into her neck.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Justin is taking care of me and my job is going good."

"Maka, I want you to come home. I can't tell if you're safe if I can't watch you. Please Maka."

"COME ON GUYS! WE HAVE TO PRACTICE! DON'T LEAVE YOUR GOD WAITING!" Black Star shouted.

Maka takes my hand and runs back to the group.

The first time Maka and I's souls resonated, I felt a spark. When she caught me in my scythe form, my soul just... Felt different... Changed, actually.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"MAKA ALBARN." I hear an old, yet familiar voice scream.

I run behind Soul and grab onto his jacket, trying to hide my tiny figure behind his larger one. "Soul, don't let him touch me. Please Soul."

Soul figures out who I'm talking about. _Spirit Albarn_. "Tsubaki, take Maka somewhere. Kid, make sure Maka and Tsubaki don't run into trouble."

Tsubaki put her hand on my shoulder, but I refused to let go of Soul. My protector. "Maka, let's go."

"No!" I squeaked and held onto Soul's back tighter.

"Come on Maka." Kid tugged on my waist and we walk quickly into the school building.

"Kid?" I hold onto his sleeve and look around. "What if he takes me?" I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Maka, we're not going to let anyone take you." He hugs me.

"Don't let Justin take me." I whisper.

"What?"

"I said I'm scared."

"No need to be scared little lady. I'm here and so is Tsubaki."

I hear a scream and run back outside, with Kid and Tsubaki chasing me. It was Black Star, so I take a calming breath. Then I look over to see Soul wrestling my father. "Soul!" I take off into a sprint, but was caught by Black Star.

My father perked up at the sound of my voice. He pushed Soul to the side and got up. Black Star picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, while he grabbed Tsubaki's hand and ran. Black Star's other arm was wrapped around the small of my back, holding onto me for dear life._ My_ dear life.

"Maka, hold onto me. Tsubaki, try to keep up. We're gonna speed up."

My grip tightened around Black Star's shoulders and I put my head in the crook of his neck as he speeds up. "Black Star, don't you dare drop her!" Tsubaki yelled. Black Star laughed.

"Put her down, you obnoxious idiot!" I left my head and Justin was chasing us. Black Star slows own to a stop and I step down.

"Who the hell are you?!" Black Star wraps his arm around me. "Oh, you're the _boyfriend_, aren't you?"

Justin grabs my shoulder and pulls me to him. "Yeah, I am."

"Justin, you're hurting my shoulder." I whisper loud enough for only him to hear. I feel his grip tighten.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

Later that night, Maka sat on my bed. She was wiping tears off her face.

"Maka, what's wrong?"

"Justin, I wanna move back in with Soul."

"Why? What is he doing."

"He's not hitting me! Unlike you!"

I smack her.

"I'm gonna tell, Justin. I've had enough! I'm tired of you treating me like a rag doll!"

I sit down next to her and hug her. "Maka, I swear. I love you. Now be a good bitch and get on your knees."

She pushes me away. "No. If you really loved me, you would stop."

I grab her hair and push he down onto the bed.

**(A/N: AND SEX HAPPENED. THE END. lol jk Babes. But sex did happen. Surisousleh.)**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock. 3:00 AM. Justin's arm was draped over my naked body. I get up and pull on my panties and bra. I look around and I find my spandex shorts and Justin's sweater, so I pull those on and find my small duffle. I silently run around the apartment, stuffing things into my bag, and running into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Should I just cut it off here? Don't you worry. I told you it would be longer, and it was. Loves you Babes ~3**


	10. The Escape

**Soul's POV**

* * *

There was a knock on Black Star's door. I was staying there for the night, because I was beat up kinda bad.

"SOUL! BLACK STAR! TSUBAKI! OPEN UP! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Kid's yelled trough the door.

I ran to the door and answered it. Kid has his hands on his knees and was breathing heavy. "Dude, you okay?"

"Maka. In the car. Saw her on the road. She looks hurt."

I move Kid to the side and jump down the stairs. I stick the landing and run to the car. Maka's in the back seat. I open the door and climb into the car, crouching over her. Her face and her tiny legs had bruises on them. I was scared to roll up the sleeves, let alone move her from a somewhat comfortable position.

"Soul! What's wrong?!" Tsubaki yells from the stairs.

"Maka's hurt."

Black Star is the first one to be at my side. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but look at her legs." I step out of the car and Black Star pokes his head in.

"Let's bring her in."

"Should we? What if we hurt her?"

"We'll be careful. I'll do it."

"No one is touching her except me." I don't know why I'm getting protective, but I am. Black Star backs off and I shake Maka's side. "Maka," I whisper. "Maka, are you okay?"

"Soul? Where am I?"

"We're at Black Star's house. Come on." I grab her hand and help her sit up. I scoop up her rail-like legs that were splotched with purple and blue, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. This was good. She wasn't out of it. I hope.

We took Maka inside and I layed her head on a pillow in my lap. Black Star and Tsubaki sat on the floor, rubbing her hair. Kid sat with her legs in his lap. I waited for about an hour until everyone was gone to sleep. That's when she roused.

"Soul?"

"Maka, are you okay?" I hug her.

"Y-Yeah. Where am I?"

"Black Star's house."

"Am I safe?"

"What do you mean?"

"From Liz?"

"You saw Liz?"

She nodded. "She... She hit me. Jacky pulled a blade. They said I was getting too close to you."

"Where?"

She holds up her arm and I see blood still dripping out of her arm.

"Maka!" I lift up the pillow and get up. She starts to get up, but I turn around. "Stay! Keep your arm up."

I hear Black Star's door open and he comes running down the hall, rubbing his eyes. "What's goin' on?"

I point to Maka. "Her arm."

Black Star takes her arm and puts pressure on it, holding it up.

I bring a box of bandages of all sizes. I take out one of the big ones and carefully place it over her cut. "Keep it up." I walk out and bring her a cup with juice in it. "Drink this."

She sits up and takes the cup. Sip by sip, it was soon gone.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little, thank you. Black Star, I'm fine, you can go back to sleep. I'll tell you what happened tomorrow, okay?"

Black Star stood up and hugged her. He went off to bed and I sat down. Maka laid her head on my shoulder.

"Soul? I have to leave. Justin's going to be looking for me. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

I wrap my arms around her. "No one will take you away from me again. You're my partner. And my best friend. No one is gonna take you away."

She looks at me, "Promise?" She says in a tiny voice.

I kiss her forehead. "Promise."

She grabs my hand and I entwine our fingers.

"I'm tired. Soul, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"Justin... hits me. That's why I ran away."

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh!"

"I'll kill him."

"No Soul! Just..." She pulls the blanket around me. "Sleep."

I lay down and pull her with me she giggles and cuddles up to me. "You cold?"

"A little."

I throw the blanket over her. "Y'know, I think this is a pull out couch. Do you wanna pull out the bed?"

"It'll be small."

"It'll be bigger than this."

"Okay."

I pick her up and set her on the love seat. She watches me pull out the bed the lie underneath the cushions. I pick her up and place her on the bed. Making myself comfortable on the other side of her, I throw the blank to her and pull her close. "Maka, you're gonna be safe when you're with me, okay?"

She nods.

"Now go to sleep. It's five in the morning. You've had a long day, I bet."

She nods again and gives into sleep. I keep her close all night, holding her until sleep came to me.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

****What really happened last night after I left was Liz and Jacky jumped me and said something about my Mom being in the hospital. I was going to see, but I guess I fell. I only slept an hour, then I woke up. Soul was asleep, so I got out. I wasn't gonna let Soul get hurt.

**(A/N: I have to cut it short here, because I fucked up my hand by punching a wall. BUT I CANT LET YOU DOWN!)**

****I ran into the cold air and held myself. It was windy, for sure. Where was I going? My Father's house.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I HAVE to cut it short here. I really hurt my hand. **


	11. Author Note IMPORTANT

Okay guys. I've had someone basically telling me that this story is bad. Not trying to put you on blast or anything, but that kinda bugs me. So, I'm going to answer your question.

You got mad because I 'squeezed' in that Soul and Maka were partners. Well, actually Soul said it. Maka didn't know it until he sid it. Sorry if that confused you.

And with the OOC part... I made them like that. This isn't a part of the anime story line, it's a part of _my_ story line. If you son't like it, then **Dont read it.**

Sorry if you hate me now. I just needed to get that out.

Kbai


	12. Drinking Buddies

**Maka's POV**

The sun was just rising. It brought a little amount of heat into the cold air. I was walking down the familiar street of my childhood. Then, there it was. My old house. I prepared myself for whatever was waiting behind the door.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I wake up and stretch. Nothing is the other side of me, keeping me warm._ Maka._ I get up and run down the hall.

"BLACK STAR! MAKA'S GONE. GET UP! TSUBAKI!"

Black Star opens his door and is pulling a shirt on "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know. I was asleep."

"TSUBAKI!" Black Star calls. "CALL KID. TELL HIM TO BE ON THE LOOK."

We run out of the door.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I step up the stairs and cautiously knock on the door. My father opens the door and stares at me.

"I want to know about my Mother."

He grabs my arm and pull me inside. I squeak as he whispers, "I have some of my drinking buddies over. How about you entertain us?"

I push him away. "No! Tell me what happened to my Mom!"

"I haven't heard about her in a while." He throws me on the couch in between two men.

_I fell for it again. Now I might never see Soul again._

"Maka." A familiar voice hums. _Justin. _"Why did you leave me?" He gets closer. "Answer me." When I don't, he smacks me across the face. I lift up my leg and kick her in the chest. One of the men grabs my leg and pulls me to him.

"Stop." I whimper. "STOP TOUCHING ME!" I start to kick everyone.

They pinned my hands down on the couch and my legs on their shoulders. Justin's shoulders.

"Justin. Please. Help me."

"You left me. You deserve this." His hand goes up the back of my skirt and down the back of my undies. I kick up, hoping to hit one of them, causing the others to beat me unconscious. I kicked my Father. Things took a turn for the worst.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"Maka! Maaaakkkkaaa! Makaa!" Me and Black Star yelled as we ran through the streets of Death City. We came up on Justin's house and I, unable to control my rage and fear, kicked his door down and swarmed in like a single SWAT man.

"Maka, ya in here?!"

Silence.

I walked back out. "She's not here. Where else could she be?"

_Her Dad's_

_No, she's not that stupid._

_Well maybe she got kidnapped. At her Dad's._

_Stop saying that._

"Her Dad's." I say. "Call Kid."

"That place we moved her out of?"

"Yeah. Call. Kid. Now."

Black Star calls Kid and I take off towards Maka's old house. I have a promise that I am going to keep.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

My hair was being pulled so that I would stand up. Fingers were playing with my skirt. I was dropped and I fell to the floor, my legs shaking and they couldn't hold me up. I curled into a ball and waited for something, but instead I heard...a knock. A knock?

Everyone grew quiet and the door burst open. "Where is she?" I head a stern, familiar voice with a scene on panic hidden in it.

"Over there." Another voice said.

"Maka!" The voices got closer.

"Don't touch her! She's our little toy."

"You guys are sick."

I lifted my head just enough to see that my friends were here. Soul, Kid, and Black Star.

"Get up Maka, we're going."

I pick myself up and begin to walk when my father says, "Justin. Take her upstairs."

"No." Soul says and his scythe arm comes out. "Touch her and I'll kill you."

Justin grabs the crook of my elbow. "She's my girlfriend."

"SHE LEFT YOU." Black Star says. "GET YOUR MIND STRAIGHT."

"Come on Maka. Tell me you love me." He grabs my face.

"I-I... can't lie. I wanna go home with Soul."

Soul looks cautious and grabs me. He quickly hugs me and passes me to Kid. "Kid, Black Star, lets go. Keep Maka close." Soul punches out some random guy and slips out with us.

When we get to Black Star's house, Soul sits me down and look at me. "Maka, what did they do to you? Don't lie to me this time."

I didn't want to talk about it. I was tired. I lean into Soul and put my head on his chest. "I-I'm tired."

His arms wrap around me, enveloping me in warmth.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, look guys. We have to talk about that last note. I wan't trying to get you guys to hate on the person. But one person has a point. {Not sure if I wrote this already...} But, I write these stories for me. Thanks for everyone who is still supporting me. I love all my followers to DEATH. 3**


	13. The Next Day

**There's no excuse. I'm really sorry ): I've been busy with life. Suicide has not been good to me... I'm fine, though.**

* * *

**Maka's** **POV**

I woke up and Soul was gone. I sit up, my side aching. "S-Soul?"

Tsubaki comes in with a coffee mug. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Sore." I mumble. "Where is everyone?"

"Soul went to go get some pain pills and Black Star and Kid are out. I don't know what there doing."

I nod, too tired to say anything.

"Coffee?"

"Nah, but thank you." I mumble and run my fingers through my hair.

"You're staying with Soul again, right?"

I nod.

"Good. Black Star wants to rip off everyone's head now."

"Good." I try and lay back down, but only end up slumping over.

"I think Soul's going to take you to the hospital. Kid thinks it's the best thing."

"I-I'll be fine. Really."

"Please let him take you."

"Well, I can't really refuse. I'm fine, I swear. I'm just tired."

"Okay, but please let him take you if he wants you."

I nod again.

The front door opens and Soul runs up the steps. "Maka, you're okay."

"Soul.." I open my arms and he carefully hugs me.

"Maka, I think you're hurt. Bad."

"W-What makes you say that?" I sit up painfully.

"C-Do you wanna go for a drive?"

I shrug. "Not really."

"Please?"

"Okay, fine."

He smiles and picks me up, helping me down the stairs and out to his car.

I sit in the seat, groaning with pain after her closes he door. He quickly runs over to the other side and gets in. "I'm so sorry..." He mumbles under his breath.

"Y-You didn't do anything..." I whisper and look at him.

"I didn't save you early enough." He looks at me. Our eyes lock. _Magic_. I swear...

"But you did, and you never had to. It was my fault for going back to that stupid house anyways."

"Maka, don't blame yourself. You're okay now."

I nod, but stop. "My head hurts..."

"Relax, we'll be there in fifteen minutes."

I lay my head back and try my hardest to relax, but I just... cant. We get there in what feels like forever and he helps me out of the car. Realizing that I can barely walk, let alone keep up with him, he picks her up and lets me curl up to him as he jogs inside the hospital.

The doctors tell me it's just oxygen, but I know it's not. I try to fight it, but I cant. I slowly drift asleep to Soul's comforting words.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"She's going to be okay, right?" I sit next to her limp body, running my fingers through her hair.

"Of course. She probably has a slight concussion, nothing she can't sleep off. But we do need to take some blood samples and look at her bruises..."

"Oh, no, she hates needles. You cant." ...Did I really just say that? I know her too well.

He looks at me, studying my face. "Okay..." He looks confused. I just ignore it.

"What do I do? Just let her sleep?"

"Yep, she should wake up in about thirty minutes, then we'll take her in for testing."

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: I know you probably hate me, but join the club! I know it's been a long time, but this chapter _is_ kinda long... I'm sooo sorry, and I haven't forgotten about you! I've been obsessed over THG lately, so if you're following me, expect some of that! Love you guys!**


	14. AN: I'm Sorry

Hey guys. Sorry if you thought this was an update... I've decided to discontinue this story... I'm really sorry, but I dont have motivation anymore. I'm going to be writing different fanfictions now. Like The Mortal Instuments, Divergent, and The Hunger Games. If you're interested in that, please feel free to read them. They'll be up soon.

I'm really sorry. I had good plans for this story, but I cant find them anymore.

I still love you guys.

3 Vay.


End file.
